


Stranded

by kylotrxsh



Series: Hux Sins [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boypussy, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylotrxsh/pseuds/kylotrxsh
Summary: Hux goes on a mission and, of course, things go wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY. I was so excited about writing this. C:  
> English isn't my main language and this fic is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes you could find!  
> I hope you'll like it anyway!! Please don't hesitate to leave feedback~
> 
> (One thing though, Hux is a cuntboy but NOT trans. Sorry.)

Hux tripped on a branch and fell on his ass, right next to the corpse of a stormtrooper. The mission was definitely a failure. Was that it? Was he going to die devoured by some sort of tentacle monster? Well, what other choice did he have anyway? He couldn’t run away anymore anyway, the creature would catch him. He closed his eyes when he saw it lunging forward, expecting terrible pain--

that never came.

Hux opened an eye, and then the other. A purple tentacle was right in front of his face : it was as big as two fingers and covered in some sort of clear slime. As soon as the ginger moved to try to grab his blaster, the tentacle dove forward and, Hux being too surprised to resist, easily pushed past his lips. He tried to bite down on it but it was as if he was trying to bite through rubber. Then, he tried to get away from it, but each of his limbs were instantly grabbed by as many tentacles, lifting him off his feet. He was now hovering a few meters above the ground, the creature looking at him with its only eye.

Hux was starting to feel dizzy. The tentacle moving back and forth in his throat made him gag a bit every so often, and he was tired from the chase. The slime coating the tentacle had a faintly sweet taste that he found himself liking. He let out a small moan as another purple limb slithered under his top and ripped it off as if it was made of paper. Two other tentacles appeared, a bit different from the others : they both had a sucker. Hux quickly understood what they were for and let out a small, muffled gasp when the suckers surrounded his nipples. What even was that creature up to? Was it going to…  _ fuck him _ ? Did it smell- probably, yeah. Dammit.

The suckers tugged on Hux’s nipples, making him moan again, while two other tentacles worked on getting rid of the rest of his clothes. He ended up totally naked in a matter of seconds, the tentacles slowly going up his inner thighs until they reached his pussy. No one but his parents knew about that… well, his parents and the alien monster that was about to take his virginity. And he couldn’t do anything about that.

The tentacle in his mouth withdrew right as another one started rubbing between his folds, making Hux shudder in both pleasure and anticipation. He had masturbated before, but this definitely felt different… and way more enjoyable. The purple limb kept rubbing and teasing him for a few minutes, until Hux’s inner thighs were soaked wet with both his juices and the clear slime. He couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Just get on with it already! Are you going to fuck me or not?!” He shouted, frustrated.

A loud moan escaped him as the suckers tugged particularly hard before letting go. A new tentacle, slightly bigger than the one from before was shoved into his mouth, and he whimpered around it when the one that was rubbing him slid between his folds to press against his entrance. It easily made its way in until it couldn’t go any further, starting to move back and forth then. Hux shivered and let his head fall back. All he could do was take what was given to him. For the first time in years, he had no control.

The tentacle in his pussy was soon joined by another one, the two wrapping around each other to form a thicker one. The ones holding him up moved so his ass would be up in the air, as if he was on all fours, and a new tentacle prodded against his asshole, the clear slime coating it acting as lubricant. Hux cried out when it penetrated him and  _ oh Maker _ he felt so full now. Full and absolutely good, not thinking about anything but being fucked. It felt great, not having to worry about anything but that.

The tentacles were fucking him in earnest now and it didn’t take much longer for him to come, writhing as tears of joy and pleasure rolled down his cheeks. The tentacle in his ass withdrew and the two in his pussy separated from one another, nestling against his walls. A third one, bigger than them, advanced towards his entrance. Hux noticed there was a little opening at the tip. The one in his mouth withdrew as well and he moaned softly when the new one penetrated him, snuggling between the two others. It didn’t move but Hux saw little lumps slowly going up it, towards his pussy-  _ eggs _ ?

He gasped when the first one nestled within his womb. It didn’t seem to be that big but it felt strange, almost jelly-like. It wasn’t as hard as a regular egg, but not totally soft either. Another one was pushed inside of him, and another one, and another one… A few minutes later he was full of them, his lower belly bulging as if he were about three-months pregnant. The two smaller tentacles suddenly filled him with a warm and thick liquid, making him even bigger than he already was; Hux saw it was blue when it dripped out of his pussy. They then left him, followed by the ovipositor that plugged him up on its way out.

The creature then carried him for a bit and entered a cave before letting him down and Hux would have fell if it wasn’t for the wall he was able to lean on. His legs were wobbly, he was sticky all over and he could feel the eggs and the blue liquid sloshing around in his womb. What was it even for? Nurturing the eggs, maybe. Now he was pretty happy to be the only survivor from his team; no one could see him like that.

Why did the alien bring him here? Was it planning on keeping him until he would give birth? Well, at least he wasn’t dead yet, and might have an opportunity to escape at some point. But for now, he had to lay low.

The creature fetched some herbs and plants and put them in front of Hux. Sustenance? From what he remembered, all of these were edible. Was it vegetarian, then? If it was, his chances of survival just got way higher. Well, it could still kill him easily, but still. At least he wouldn’t be eaten. Hux took the plants and started eating them, already thinking about a way to escape.

Sadly, he got no opportunity to. At least one week had passed, and there had been no sign of a rescue team. Did they get killed, too? One thing he was sure of was that he was getting bigger; he now looked like he was something like five-months pregnant. How much longer was he supposed to stay here? Would the eggs grow bigger? What would happen once they would be out? Would the creature kill him? Keep him to breed him again and again? How was the First Order doing without him?

The next morning, Hux was woken up by a tentacle massaging his lower stomach. Was he supposed to give birth today? Now that he thought about it, he felt a bit different. He watched the tentacle massage him as he munched on some plants that had been put next to him, surprised that he hadn’t gotten weak because of the lack of other foods. Maybe these plants had more nutrients than he thought. Anyway, they did a good job at keeping him fed so far.

He just sat there for what seemed to be a few hours, the tentacle massaging him and the creature looking at him. It was a bit awkward but eh, it wasn’t like he had anything else to do anyway. Sharp pain in his lower stomach suddenly made him gasp and clutch his stomach. No doubt, that was it. More tentacles gently guided him to lie down and spread his legs. A stream of the blue liquid was running down his right thigh and it got even thicker after he lied down.

Pushing the eggs out wasn’t that hard, but there was a lot of them. They were purple and now had a dark, pulsating spot in the middle, probably the creature’s offspring. It took some time for Hux to push all of them out, and once he had, the creature gathered them and disappeared further into the cave. Hux waited for it to come back, but it didn’t. He was still a bit weak from giving birth but he managed to get up and run away anyway. Totally naked, but he knew there was some spare trooper armors in the ship they had used to come here. It shouldn’t be very far away.

Hux finally found it after a few hours of wandering around. Thankfully it seemed to be in good condition still, and he only had to enter a code for the ship to open. Now, close it and start the engine… Yes! He would be back on The Finalizer in a day or two. There, he would have to find out why no one had rescued him, but his priority was to find a doctor who could check on him to see if he was fine, and have them executed once that would be done. No one could know about what happened to him.

… Maybe he would come back, though.


End file.
